La vérité sur Lavande
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette. La distance qu'Hermione s'est elle-même imposée avec ses amis prend fin lorsque Ron lui demande de l'aide. Quand ils se rendent compte que Le Trio d'Or ne suffit pas à résoudre le mystère, Hermione engage un pro. Epilogue ouverte, pour votre plaisir. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors, comme c'est l'printemps, que les zozios chantent, toussa-toussa, un p'tit OS romantique, ça vous ira ? =) Je vous le poste en deux partie, histoire de faire durer le plaisir !

Merci beaucoup à DaPlok qui, encore une fois, est au rendez-vous pour la relecture et les corrections ! Dites-lui un grand merci aussi, c'est grâce à elle qu'à la fin de la lecture vos p'tites mirettes ne vous feront pas trop la gueule!

.

Note originale de l'auteur : Voici un petit quelque chose pour les gens adorables qui m'ont menacée de désastreuses conséquences si je ne postais pas quelque chose très vite. Ce n'est pas corrigé, donc ne blâmez pas mon équipe habituelle si vous voyez un couac. J'espère commencer à poster ma prochaine grande histoire bientôt. C'est un peu encore en chantier en ce moment et ne sera pas publié jusqu'à ce que ce soit complet ce pour quoi je me bats bec et ongles. Sláinte (ndt : tchin).

Note de la traductrice : Je suis aussi dans son cas pour le chantier, Hermione Granger et le Cristal du Temps (pour ne pas citer la fic incriminée) est aussi en cours... mais je la reprendrai très vite, je vous le promets ! =) (Héhé, depuis, c'est fait !) Assez blablater, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _._

 **Première Partie** :

.

 _Hermione,_

 _«Garde ton vieux Galion de l'AD à portée de main. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _Ron_

Hermione regarda la note que le pitoyable hibou de Ron venait de lui apporter. D'abord soucieuse puis stupéfaite. Elle balaya du regard le minuscule appartement et essaya de se rappeler où elle avait mis la boîte à chaussures où elle gardait tous ses vieux souvenirs d'école.

.

ooOOoo

.

Il s'était passé deux jours sans aucune nouvelle lorsqu'Hermione transplana dans la ruelle à l'arrière du Royaume du Hibou. Harry arriva sur ses talons dans un léger _pop_. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Noël au Terrier. Ils échangèrent de chaleureuses mais brèves salutations avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

«Tu sais ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, tenant son Galion de l'AD.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes hiboux et il n'y avait personne lorsque je l'ai appelé par Cheminée. »

« Même chose pour moi. Ginny n'a su contacter ni lui ni Lavande. » Ils se retournèrent au bruit d'un troisième transplanage.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous deux! » lâcha Ron. Il courut vers ses amis et les étreignit. Il avait l'air épouvantable, ses cheveux étaient une horreur et son visage reflétait à la fois le manque de sommeil et une anxiété profonde. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lav'. J'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est si loin que je ne peux jamais la suivre, ensuite elle disparaît. Je pense qu'elle a été placée sous Imperium! » commença-t-il à sangloter.

« Ralentis, Ron, » dit Harry, en l'étreignant plus fort encore. « Prends ton temps et raconte-nous ce qui se passe. Nous sommes là pour toi. Nous t'aiderons. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Ron pour que le fouillis de mots sortant de sa bouche prenne un sens, mais finalement Hermione eut le fin mot de l'histoire telle qu'il la connaissait, et elle s'inquiéta.

Hermione fut horrifiée de constater son désespoir. Bien sûr, Ron la rendait folle la plupart du temps, et Lavande avait toujours réussi à la faire grincer des dents, mais ils avaient quelque chose qu'Hermione leur avait toujours envié: un mariage heureux. Ron et Harry était heureux en ménage, tandis qu'Hermione avait seulement ... emménagé. Elle avait toujours pensé que ça ne la dérangerait pas si Lavande disparaissait de la surface de la terre, mais en voyant la douleur de Ron, elle se détesta un peu d'avoir eu cette pensée. Lavande aurait pu faire pleurer Hermione rien qu'avec son air idiot, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé qu'elle soit du genre à garder des secrets avant. Elle était bien trop stupide. Hermione commença à penser que quelque chose de mal lui était peut-être réellement arrivé. Quand Harry promit leur aide, Hermione hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

.

ooOOoo

.

« Aïe! Descends de mon pied, Ron! »

« Je le ferais si Harry voulait bien enlever son coude de mon ventre. Regarde! T'empiètes sur mon côté »

« Je ne peux pas bouger mon coude. Le cul d'Hermione est trop gros. »

« _Pardon?!_ »

« Harry a raison, Hermione. Tu t'es un peu laissée aller. Si seulement tu t'étais trouvée un hom - »

« Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît rester concentrés sur la tâche, » siffla Hermione.

«Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous nous cachons sous ma cape et pas sous un sort de Désillusion? »

« Comme ça, elle ne verra pas le miroitement! Je pense qu'elle suspecte que je la suspecte. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oh, nous sommes trop nuls pour ça,» dit Hermione d'un air dégoûté en réajustant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. «Je maintiens toujours que nous devrions engager un expert. Nous suivons Lavande depuis pratiquement une semaine et je ne peux pas continuer à jouer les malades sans risquer de me faire licencier du Ministère. »

« Qui remarquerait ton absence? Tu passes tout ton temps aux archives, » persifla Ron.

« Je vous déteste tous les deux. Je balancerai ce Galion à la minute où j'aurais ramené mon gros cul aux archives. »

« Je déteste te dire ça Ron, mais elle a raison. Nous avons perdu l'habitude de nous faufiler discrètement. Ca fait trop longtemps. Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

« On peut y arriver! On y est toujours arrivé! Nous sommes le _Trio d'or!_ »

« Apparemment, certains d'entre nous ont été plus enrobés d'or que d'autres. »

« Arrête de bouder, Hermione. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Ron, mais nous avons besoin d'une meilleure idée. Nous la suivons depuis des jours et nous n'avons rien appris. Nous devrions louer les services du détective privé qu'Hermione a trouvé. Il y avait une garantie de remboursement. »

« Mais nous ne le connaissons pas! Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu fourre son nez dans mes affaires! »

« Son annonce dit que c'est strictement confidentiel. Serment Inviolable et tout, » le rassura Hermione. Ron poussa un soupir tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« Très bien, si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Oui ! », déclara Harry catégoriquement.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione essayait d'avoir l'air naturel tandis qu'elle était assise sur le tabouret et sirotait sa boisson. Elle fit tourner son Galion de l'AD nerveusement en parcourant la pièce sombre du regard, utilisant pour se faire le miroir derrière le bar. Elle n'arrivait à apercevoir que la vieille prostituée et le sorcier ivre depuis cet angle. Harry et Ron étaient quelque part à proximité, mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Comment ils avaient réussi à se couvrir complètement avec cette cape, elle l'ignorait. Ils avaient tous eu les pieds et les coudes qui dépassaient pendant des jours.

Elle contempla son propre reflet. A vingt-six ans, elle en paraissait trente-quatre. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans son habituel chignon et même si elle n'était pas encore grisonnante, ses cheveux avaient perdus leur brun miel de sa jeunesse. Si elle avait dû les décrire 'décolorés' aurait été le meilleur terme qu'elle puisse trouver. Ses traits ne semblaient pas si différents, à l'exception d'être légèrement flou. Elle avait récemment pris conscience qu'elle avait besoin de lunettes. Une image de McGonagall s'imposa à son esprit et elle grimaça.

La pièce glissa des doigts et alla rouler sur le plancher poli. Alors qu'elle se précipitait pour l'attraper, une main pâle s'en empara et, avec une habile pirouette, la lui tendit entre deux longs doigts fins.

« Prof-Mr. Rogue! »

« Miss Granger. J'ai eu votre message. »

Sa voix était la même et pourtant un peu différente. Grave et profonde, comme toujours, elle était subtilement éraillée depuis la morsure de Nagini. Elle le regarda avec insistance pendant un moment. Il semblait bien différent, mais pourtant toujours le même. Les années l'avaient à peine effleuré, et il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme mais d'une manière difficile à identifier.

Il était toujours aussi mince, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi débraillé. Son nez était toujours aussi affreux et ses cheveux toujours aussi ternes, bien qu'ils semblaient légèrement plus longs que lorsqu'il était enseignant. C'était son visage qui semblait le plus avoir changé. Il avait l'air moins effrayant, moins repoussant. C'était juste un homme à l'air peu commode attendant patiemment une réponse.

Elle sentit l'habituel pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait généralement en rencontrant quelqu'un ayant appartenu à son passé. D'autant plus qu'il avait traversé ces huit dernières années beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Ses yeux noirs brillants la regardaient avec impatience.

« _Vous_ travaillez pour Prince Détective Privé? »

« _Je_ suis Prince Détective Privé. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. Suis-je bête. »

Il la regarda et haussa un sourcil. : Il lui prit alors des mains la pièce qu'elle tenait encore et lorsqu'ils frôlèrent les siens, elle fut surprise de constater combien ses doigts étaient chauds. Il sembla décontenancé un instant avant de regarder vers la salle et de faire un signe de la tête vers la table la plus proche.

« Venez, asseyons-nous pour que vous puissiez me dire ce que je dois savoir. » Il fit signe au barman et s'éloigna dans son caractéristique glissement quasi fantomatique.

Elle saisit son verre, la serviette resta collée sur le fond à cause de l'humidité. Elle se mit à battre dans le vent tandis qu'elle marchait, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus stupide. Elle l'arracha et la roula en boule dans la main qui tenait toujours la pièce de monnaie.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et posa son verre devant elle sur la table. Il attendit que sa propre boisson lui fût amenée par un homme très laid ayant probablement un gobelin quelque part dans sa lignée.

« Donc, éclairez-moi, Miss Granger. Un être aimé disparu? Un parent perdu? Vous ne trouvez pas le dernier volume de Sens Artistique de l'Arithmancie? Ou peut-être, si le destin joue en ma faveur, avez-vous un vrai problème qui pourrait effectivement m'intéresser. »

Hermione grimaça au ton de sa voix, mais quand elle eut enfin le courage de le regarder, elle constata qu'il n'était pas, en fait, en train de se moquer d'elle comme son ton le suggérait. Il paraissait plutôt calme et patient et même un brin ... amusé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis glapit alors que le Galion se mit inopinément à chauffer. Elle le lâcha, mais le reprit aussitôt dans sa main, avant que Rogue ne puisse lire ce que les deux idiots pensaient être un message important.

« En fait, j'espère sincèrement que c'est aussi barbant que ce que vous craignez, M. Rogue. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, un de mes amis en souffre et je ne peux apparemment rien pour l'aider. Voilà pourquoi je me tourne vers vous. »

« Et cet ami, je suppose qu'il a aussi une de ces vieilles pièces de monnaie datant de l'Armée de Dumbledore? »

Il tendit sa main dans l'expectative. Elle se surprit à laisser tomber timidement le Galion dans sa paume comme lorsqu'ils étaient prohibés à l'école. Il le tint de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous deux voir les lettres sur les bords et lut : _Ne dis rien à Rogue!_

« Laissez-moi deviner, Londubat? Je me souviens avoir entendu dire que tous les deux vous fricotiez. Il s'agit d'aider votre petit ami? »

Offensée par son ton moqueur, elle saisit la pièce mais il serra sa main suffisamment pour qu'elle lui échappe.

« Non, Neville et moi sommes séparés depuis deux ans. Et nous ne nous sommes pas vus souvent depuis. »

« Weasley alors. Certes, mais seriez-vous prête à lui servir d'émissaire? Ça ne peut pas être Potter, il serait venu à moi directement uniquement pour prouver qu'il oserait. »

Elle fit un autre geste inutile pour récupérer la pièce de monnaie. Cette fois Rogue sembla ouvertement amusé lorsqu'il retira sa main. Soudain, il tressaillit, elle lui avait saisi le poignet et forcé la main qui tenait le Galion à s'ouvrir. Elle fut un peu choquée par sa propre audace. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir prendre de telles libertés avec lui.

Le Galion était encore chaud et la nouvelle inscription disait: _Arrêtez de jouer avec elle, connard._

Son amusement s'évapora.

« Weasley, » cracha-t-il. Il saisit son verre et le vida d'une traite. « Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, Miss Granger, mais il se trouve tout à coup que mon emploi du temps est surchargé. » Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner de la table, mais elle tendit la main et saisit à nouveau la sienne.

« S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. » Elle se retrouva à regarder fixement leurs mains. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise qu'elles soient si chaudes et douces. Elle aurait pensé qu'elles seraient froides et rêches depuis l'existence qu'il avait été contraint de vivre pendant la guerre. Elle leva les yeux pour constater qu'il la regardait attentivement. « S'il vous plaît, » répéta-t-elle.

Il regarda avec colère vers la salle avant de se rasseoir. Il ne lâcha pas de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis.

« Alors, dans quoi Weasley vous a-t-il fourré cette fois ? » d'après le ton de sa voix il était toujours en colère, mais quelque chose dans son expression lui disait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta l'histoire depuis le début. _Vraiment_ depuis le début…

.

ooOOoo

.

« Et c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais plus supporter de les fréquenter. Chacun d'entre eux. Neville ne pouvait pas comprendre; c'est ce qui nous a séparés. Mais j'étais tellement fatiguée de ce défilé interminable de tous ces 'Le Bon Vieux Temps' qui étaient tous plus brillants les uns que les autres vivant un vrai conte de fées. Obligée de les regarder vivre tous heureux pour toujours. J'ai préféré choisir de vivre une vie ennuyeuse que de passer mes journées à ressasser ce qui était, en fait, une enfance plutôt psychotique ». Elle vida son deuxième verre avant d'attraper le Galion et de le faire tournoyer par-dessus de la table. « Alors je me suis éloignée d'eux. Je me suis enterrée dans mon travail au Ministère, et, d'après Harry et Ron, je me suis laissée grossir. »

« Il serait difficile de vous qualifier de grosse, Miss Granger, » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre. « L'apitoiement n'est pas votre genre. Vous avez mûri et bien pensé vos choix de vie. Vous plaindre maintenant a des relents de recherche d'attention. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, eh bien, changez. Maintenant, dites-moi, comment la Vieille Fille Aux Chats s'est-elle laissée entrainer dans la dernière mésaventure de Weasley? »

Hermione rougit furieusement à ce surnom et encore plus quand elle réalisa qu'ils discutaient depuis presque une heure et qu'elle n'en était toujours pas arrivée au fait. C'était remarquablement facile de parler avec Rogue. Qui l'eût cru?

« C'est facile, il a simplement demandé mon aide. Je n'avais revu aucun d'entre eux depuis le Noël imposé au Terrier, mais un matin son hibou s'est montré avec un court message me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit de dire non. Lui et Harry sont mes plus vieux amis. En dépit de mes propres problèmes personnels, et malgré leurs discours parfois blessants, je ne leur tournerais jamais le dos s'ils se trouvent dans le besoin. »

Pour la première fois, elle reconnut clairement son ancien professeur. Il se raidit et se moqua d'elle: «Une vraie Poufsouffle. » Hermione ressentit son changement d'humeur comme une gifle. Elle s'éloigna de la table et s'enveloppa de ses bras tandis qu'il finissait son deuxième verre de Whiskey pur feu. « Donnez-moi les détails de l'affaire, voulez-vous. » Elle hocha la tête à son ordre et s'exécuta.

« Eh bien, c'est assez confus en fait. A première vue, ça semble presque sans intérêt, mais connaissant les personnes impliquées, je dois dire que je suis plutôt inquiète. »

« Continuez. »

« Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. Au début, c'était un changement agréable. D'après Ron, Lavande a commencé à paraître beaucoup plus heureuse, débordante d'énergie et pétillante d'enthousiasme pour tout et rien, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes mariés, avant qu'elle - » elle s'arrêta et baissa la voix. « Avant, qu'elle découvre qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ron était heureux malgré tout. Qui ne le serait pas? C'était une jeune mariée incroyablement radieuse. » Elle ne put retenir une grimace irritée au souvenir de Lavande en jeune mariée. Elle avait toujours l'hideuse robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait toujours chacune d'elles. Marrant quand même qu'elle n'ait encore jamais trouvé l'occasion de leur en faire aussi porter une en dépit de la désespérante assurance du contraire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron ne s'était pas encore mis à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle ne faisait qu'éluder ses nombreuses questions sur ce qui avait provoqué son changement d'humeur. Jusqu'au moment où, finalement, elle a commencé à se mettre vraiment très en colère contre lui chaque fois qu'il la questionnait sur le sujet. Lavande s'est alors mise à se mettre en colère contre à peu près tout et n'importe, alors qu'elle ne se serait jamais fâchée contre Ron jusqu'à ce récent changement. Je suis certaine qu'il a dû en rester sans voix.

« Elle a commencé à devenir évasive puis finalement sur la défensive et maussade. Quand il n'abordait pas du tout le sujet, elle redevenait normale. Il a donc laissé couler un moment. Puis, un jour, alors qu'il travaillait dans le jardin, il a trouvé une chaussure dans la gouttière de la maison. Il a trouvé la deuxième dans la haie. Il ne les avait jamais vues avant. Quand il lui a demandé une explication, elle les lui a arrachées des mains et lui a servi une piètre excuse. II avait compris qu'elle mentait. Ron à probablement l'air d'en tenir une sacrée couche dans cette histoire, mais c'est parce qu'il lui fait aveuglément confiance. Il l'aime tellement.

« Finalement, son instinct de mâle territorial s'est réveillé et il a fini par débarquer à l'improviste à la maison en plein milieu de la journée. Ce qu'il a trouvé l'a laissé perplexe. Il s'était préparé à trouver un autre homme, mais à la place il est tombé sur un elfe de maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'elfe l'a complètement ignoré et s'attelait aux corvées que Lavande avait l'habitude de faire. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand il l'a confrontée à cela? » demanda Rogue.

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a juste commencé à la surveiller de plus près. »

« Cela démontre une certaine retenue dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable, » commenta Rogue en désignant le Galion et son message puéril.

« C'est vrai, mais le point fort de Ron a toujours été la stratégie et il n'était pas disposé à dévoiler son jeu. Le lendemain, il est parti pour la boutique de George comme s'il partait travailler comme d'habitude, mais il a fait demi-tour et s'est caché dans la haie. Elle a quitté la maison quinze minutes plus tard. Il a essayé de découvrir où elle allait pendant deux semaines. Il a fini par nous demander de l'aide à Harry et moi la semaine dernière. »

« Et qu'est-ce que le _Trio d'Or_ a découvert jusqu'à présent? »

« Eh bien, où qu'elle aille, elle garde des heures régulières. Elle part toujours quinze minutes après Ron, et rentre toujours à la maison une heure avant qu'il revienne. Elle disparait uniquement en semaine, jamais le week-end. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver des traces prouvant la venue d'étrangers dans sa maison. Personne n'a pu faire parler l'elfe de maison, donc nous ne savons ni d'où il vient ni à qui il appartient. »

« En dehors de ses disparitions quotidiennes, qu'a-t-il mentionné d'autre au sujet de son comportement? »

« Eh bien, c'est là que je m'y perds. Si elle le trompait avec un autre homme, j'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait preuve d'impatience avec lui, ou d'un amour excessif pour masquer le pot aux roses. Mais il jure que tant qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet, tout est comme s'ils venaient de tomber à nouveau amoureux. Donc, la seule chose que l'on peut pointer du doigt c'est qu'elle est devenue secrète, ment, et est étrangement heureuse dans son mariage lorsqu'elle ne décolle pas pour une destination inconnue. Oh, et il a signalé que, parfois, il y a une odeur étrange dans la maison, bien que ni Harry ni moi ne sommes parvenus à la détecter en raison de tous les pots-pourris. »

« Intéressant. »

« Ron a peur qu'elle ait été placée sous une sorte de sort, ou que ça lui fasse faire quelque chose de terrible, mais nous n'avons pas été en mesure de trouver la moindre trace. Durant les quatre jours où nous avons aidé Ron, nous nous sommes cachés dehors et chaque fois nous l'avons perdue. Je n'ai aucune idée de où elle va ou pourquoi elle y va, mais mon ami est dévasté et je sens que je dois faire quelque chose pour l'aider. »

« Avez-vous essayé tout simplement de lui demander? De femme à femme, pour ainsi dire? »

Hermione réagit comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait embrasser un crapaud.

« Les discussions entre filles ne sont pas mon fort, j'en ai bien peur. Ginny a essayé mais n'a rien obtenu. »

Rogue lui lança à nouveau un regard. Celui qu'elle savait être un regard légèrement amusé. Elle se demandait s'il était aussi joyeux que son visage l'exprimait.

« Qu'en est-il de ses autres amis? Avez-vous parlé avec eux? »

« Ron a parlé à Parvati, mais elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi que ce soit, ni rien avoir remarqué d'étrange. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange, excepté Ron. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Miss Granger? »

« Je voudrais que vous découvriez où elle va. Je voudrais savoir si elle est en danger. Ron a besoin de savoir, quoi qu'il se passe. Même si c'est un autre homme. Ne pas savoir l'anéantit. » Elle prit le Galion et le fixa comme si la réponse se trouvait écrite dessus. Rogue le lui prit des doigts.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », dit-il. Son regard s'approfondit l'espace d'un instant juste avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. « Vous connaissez mes tarifs. Je commence demain. Je dois me documenter un peu plus. Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles. » Il fouilla dans sa manche et sortit sa baguette.

« Avez-vous déjà une idée? Des soupçons? »

« Oui. J'ai une très bonne idée, mais je me garderai de faire des suppositions jusqu'à ce que j'aie davantage de renseignements. Vous pouvez dire à M. Weasley que je suis d'avis que sa femme ne coure en fait aucun danger. Qui payera mes frais? »

« Moi. Embaucher un détective était mon idée. »

« Quel dommage. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'arnaquer l'imbécile. » Hermione rit de bon cœur puis plaqua brusquement une main sur sa bouche. Plaisanter avec son ancien professeur était quelque chose qu'elle trouva un peu déroutant. Elle ne savait pas laquelle de ses réactions serait considérée comme la plus appropriée. Elle se leva et lissa ses robes.

« Voulez-vous mon adresse? Dans le cas où vous auriez besoin de m'envoyer un hibou? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas besoin,» dit-il d'un ton sec. Il pointa sa baguette sur la pièce de monnaie dans sa main, un ruban étincelles en sortit et enveloppa le Galion. Un double glapissement de douleur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et la tête d'Harry et les bras de Ron apparurent dans une alcôve sombre lorsqu'ils tapotèrent frénétiquement tous deux leur poche respective. Rogue ricana et laissa tomber la pièce de monnaie sur la table. Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la porte sans même lancer un regard aux deux autres. Lorsque le dernier bout de la cape noire eut disparu par la porte, elle se retourna et regarda la pièce de monnaie. Elle indiquait maintenant: _Lâches égoïstes_.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione se tenait nue devant le miroir, une serviette sur la tête. Ses trois chats affamés, tous des descendants de son cher Pattenrond, se faufilant entre ses pieds.

Les raisons en étaient tout autant justifiables que pragmatiques. Tout le monde ressent le besoin de prendre un moment pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours la même personne que la veille. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une nuit pleine de rêves qui comprenaient, des mains douces et chaudes aux longs doigts fins. Ni avec des auditeurs remarquablement patients.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de son reflet. Autrefois elle était mince et svelte avec des courbes subtiles et bien placées. A présent, elle était trop pulpeuse. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ses cuisses s'étaient épaissies et son cul s'était élargi. Ses seins étaient plus gros et la gravité les faisait légèrement s'affaisser. Son ventre était essentiellement plat, mais un léger bourrelet s'était développé. Au moins, elle rentrait toujours dans du médium. Elle leva les bras comme un bodybuilder, puis les secoua, fronçant les sourcils au ballottement sous ses bras.

« Faut faire quelque chose pour ça, les gars. Si ça continue, je vais finir par ressembler à une de ces petites statuettes de la fertilité qu'on retrouve en fouillant certains sites. » Les chats gardèrent sagement leur avis pour eux.

Elle ôta la serviette de sa tête et ses boucles humides envahirent son visage avant de retomber le long sa taille. Elle les peigna avec ses doigts et les repoussa vers l'arrière puis se dirigea vers sa commode.

Quinze minutes et trois chats nourris plus tard, elle sortait par la porte en jogging et baskets.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc, épuisée. Elle avait décidé de commencer lentement et de juste s'en tenir à de la marche, mais elle avait sous-estimé la mauvaise condition physique qu'elle avait elle-même causée. Elle était seulement à un kilomètre et demi de son appartement mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible à la maison, à moins qu'une sieste ne s'en mêle. Elle regarda les autres personnes dans le petit parc. Ils étaient tous actifs et affairés soit à la marche rapide, ou au jogging, ou à courir après leurs enfants, ou encore à pousser des poussettes. Plusieurs faisaient partie d'un groupe. Ils la firent se sentir encore plus fatiguée. Fatiguée, mal fagotée et seule.

Depuis sa rencontre avec M. Rogue hier, Hermione avait pris conscience que non seulement elle était célibataire, mais également qu'elle se sentait seule. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle trouvé le moyen de déblatérer indéfiniment avec son ancien professeur? Elle l'avait connu pendant des années, certes, mais pas en cette qualité. Si elle avait besoin de parler tout à coup de ses malheurs, pourquoi choisir un inconnu? Et pourquoi rêver de lui ensuite?

Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement en réalisant combien elle avait dû avoir l'air d'une sotte. L'homme avait probablement pensé qu'elle était complètement idiote. Il était venu pour un travail et elle lui avait balancé huit ans d'angoisse personnelle à la figure et s'était ensuite jetée sur ses mains comme une obsédée. Elle était vraiment pathétique. Elle se pencha en avant et prit sa tête dans ses mains, laissant ses cheveux encore humides tomber vers l'avant et la cacher du monde.

Elle entendit une mère et son enfant en bas âge se promener. L'enfant expliquait combien un beau ballon tout neuf lui ferait manger des carottes. La mère rit avec indulgence juste avant de s'installer sur le banc.

Le seuil de bonheur domestique d'Hermione fut à nouveau au plus bas. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas partager son banc avec un chérubin et un archétype de la maternité, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se lever et partir à pied. Elle décida de leur lancer des regards noirs en espérant qu'ils s'enfuient. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle tenterait un petit sort Repousse Moldus. Elle leva la tête.

« M. Rogue! Comment m'avez-vous trouvée? » il s'était posé à l'autre bout du banc. Vautré, semblait mieux choisi. Il avait une jambe croisée sur l'autre et un bras pendant mollement le long du dossier. Il portait des vêtements moldus, mais d'une coupe et de style ressemblant beaucoup à sa tenue habituelle, avec un ample pardessus noir.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil lui signifiant clairement sa déception concernant ses capacités mentales.

« Je suppose que vous m'avez engagé parce que je peux trouver des choses, Miss Granger. Et c'est ce que je fais. »

Elle se redressa et tira à ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je ne suis pas du matin. »

« Difficulté à dormir? » Quelque chose dans la façon dont il avait formulé la question la fit un peu paniquer. _Etait-il au courant? Merlin! Il peut lire dans les esprits! Mais est-ce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour faire ça? Cesse de le regarder dans les yeux, imbécile,_ _roooh !_ Elle éloigna son visage de lui et se mit à regarder fixement un enfant au physique particulièrement ingrat jouant sur une balançoire.

« Juste inquiète pour Ron. Que faites-vous ici? Comment puis-je être utile? »

Il attendit suffisamment longtemps avant de répondre pour lui laisser le temps de se tourner vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de quelques informations. Je préfère les obtenir de vous plutôt que de Weasley. » Il leva la main quand elle commença à protester.

« Ses réponses seraient faussées par l'intimité qu'il partagent. Vous serez plus objective. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Je préférerais que nous marchions. Je trouve les bruits d'enfants irritants. »

« Je serais ravie de vous satisfaire, mais je crains que ce soit impossible. Je pensais faire un peu d'exercice mais j'ai bien peur d'en avoir un peu trop fait. Je ne peux plus bouger. »

Il lui sourit. Elle remarqua la lueur amusée dans ses yeux, encore une fois, et se demanda si elle avait toujours été là et qu'elle ne l'avait, tout simplement, jamais vue quand elle était toujours son étudiante. Il sortit un flacon de l'intérieur de son manteau et le lui tendit.

« Solution de Force. »

Elle le prit en évitant tout contact physique. Pas besoin de se rendre encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il retira prestement sa main.

« Je vous remercie. Vous êtes très gentil. »

« Ne soyez pas idiote. Je suis juste bien préparé, et j'ajouterai cette potion à mes frais. »

Hermione ne put retenir une expression blessée de s'afficher sur son visage. Elle se détourna et but la potion. Son corps se sentit immédiatement revigoré même si ce n'était pas le but de la potion.

Elle lui tendit le flacon. « Infusé avec de la Pimentine? Comment avez-vous évité que les bases s'annulent mutuellement? »

Il leva un sourcil en lui reprenant le flacon.

« Pierre de lune, » répondit-il. Sa paume effleura ses doigts lorsqu'il enveloppa sa main autour du flacon. Elle essaya de ne pas réagir. Il se leva du banc et quand elle vit qu'il allait lui offrir sa main, elle bondit à côté de lui. Il sourit et fit un geste en direction du trottoir. « Y allons-nous? »

Elle commença à descendre l'allée et il lui emboita le pas. La brise propagea son odeur autour d'elle. Eau de Cologne? Aftershave? Shampooing? Non, pas de shampooing. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se laissait emporter. Il ne sentait pas aussi bon hier, si? Peut-être que c'était le cas, mais qu'elle avait été trop distraite par ses mains pour le remarquer.

« Dites-moi tout ce dont vous vous rappelez sur l'ancienne Miss Brown, Granger. Chaque détail dont vous pouvez vous souvenir. » Elle tenta de calmer sa joie lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il paraissait moins formel et se rappela qu'il s'agissait juste d'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Nous avons partagé une chambre à l'école. Certains détails ne sont pas très flatteurs. »

« Je veux tout de vous, Granger. »

« Elle trébucha sur une fissure dans le revêtement.

.

ooOOoo

.

A suivre…

.

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà pour la première partie ! J'espère que ça vous plait… Une tite review pour la motivation ? *yeux de puppy*

.

Et hop ! Les p'tites notes de **DaPlok** … 'tention, c'est du lourd ! )

.

Hermione regarda la note que le pitoyable hibou de Ron ***$* Tel hibou... *$***

Je pense qu'elle a été placée sous Imperium! » ***$* Alors c'est comme ça que les filles se retrouvent avec toi... Le mystère du HGxRW original est enfin résolu. *$***

Elle avait toujours pensé que ça ne la dérangerait pas si Lavande disparaissait de la surface de la terre, ***$* Que ceux/celles qui sont du même avis lèvent leur baguette ! *$*** Sev4 : Je lève même les deux ! :p

Elle était bien trop stupide. ***$* Qui se ressemble... Avec le hibou, le compte est bon. *$*** Sev4 : Ouais, hein ? Ron sait bien s'entourer, c'est sûr XD

« Harry a raison, Hermione. Tu t'es un peu laissée aller. ***$* Allez Hermione, tu t'es échauffée. Deuxième service, maintenant. *$***

« Qui remarquerait ton absence? Tu passes tout ton temps aux archives, » persifla Ron. ***$* C'est pour être sûre de voire passer ta nécro. Elle va peut-être même l'écrire elle-même d'ailleurs. *$*** Sev4 : Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une excellente raison :p

« Apparemment, certains d'entre nous ont été plus enrobés d'or que d'autres. » ***$* Un poste de statue à Gringott, ça te dirait ? *$*** Sev4 : XD

« Miss Granger. J'ai eu votre message. » ***$* Lectrices, sortez vos bavoirs avant de continuer la lecture. *$***

C'était juste un homme à l'air peu commode attendant patiemment une réponse. ***$* C'est pas Rogue, ça. *$***

Ses yeux noirs brillants la regardaient avec impatience. ***$* Fausse alerte, c'est bien lui. *$*** Sev4 : Bah oui, sinon, j'aurais même pô envisagé de traduire ^^

« Je suis Prince Détective Privé. » ***$* C'était la minute modestie. *$***

Elle s'assit en face de lui et posa son verre devant elle sur la table. Il attendit que sa propre boisson lui fût amenée par un homme très laid ayant probablement un gobelin quelque part dans sa lignée. ***$* Ron, t'étais pas censé être avec Harry ? *$*** Sev4 : Bah oui, mais en même temps, la phrase dit 'laid' pas 'laid ET idiot'… :p

« Weasley, » cracha-t-il. ***$* Dans le mille, Emile. *$***

Hermione rougit furieusement à ce surnom ***$* Tu regrettes mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, avoue ! *$***

« Quel dommage. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'arnaquer l'imbécile. » ***$* Joie qui aurait été partagée par une bonne partie des lectrices. *$***

Un double glapissement de douleur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et la tête d'Harry et les bras de Ron apparurent dans une alcôve sombre lorsqu'ils tapotèrent frénétiquement tous deux leur poche respective. ***$* Sacrée discrétion, les espions... *$*** Sev4 : En même temps, vu à qui on a affaire, on ne s'attendait pas à du grand art, hein :p

Elle était seulement à un kilomètre et demi de son appartement mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible à la maison, à moins qu'une sieste ne s'en mêle. ***$* T'es une sorcière et tu fais du sport au lieu de t'ensorceler ? *$*** Sev4 : Et parait-il la plus douée de sa génération ! Laisse-moi rire XD

« Je veux tout de vous, Granger. » ***$* Avec ou sans sous-entendu ? *$*** Sev4 : Ahaha, ça vous l'saurez au prochain épisode XD


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Et hop! Suite et fin!

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

.

« Bien sûr, elles étaient de couleur lavande! Quelle autre couleur aurait-elle choisi? Pauvre Ginny, elle avait l'air encore plus affreuse que moi, au moins mes cheveux ne juraient pas. Et il y avait ces énormes arceaux partout et des manches de patte de mouton (ndt : bouffantes). _En Juin!_ Je ressemblais à une parfaite idiote. »

« Pourtant, vous avez encore la robe, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais, je les ai toutes gardées. Celle de Ginny, de Lavande, de Cho, les saris de Parvati et de Padma, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison... Elles sont hideuses. Non, les saris étaient jolis, je les ai transformé en rideaux. »

Elle se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée à côté de la porte d'entrée. Trois chats roux les fixaient à travers la vitre.

« Oh! Ils sont là. Voilà Wynken, Blynken et Nod. Les responsables de mon statut de Veille Fille aux chats. » Ils étaient arrivés au pied des marches. Elle était réticente à mettre fin à la conversation. « Voulez-vous entrer? Je n'ai pas encore petit-déjeuner. Avez-vous faim? Vous aurez le droit de tout me dire sur vous et ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi. »

Il lui lança un regard amusé à nouveau, mais recula.

« Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper. Peut-être une autre fois. Je vous remercie de votre aide, j'ai recueilli presque tout ce dont j'avais besoin grâce à vous. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer et se fustigea mentalement.

« Oh, eh bien, je suis contente d'avoir pu aider. Pensez-vous vraiment que Lavande va bien? »

« Oui, Miss Granger. Je le pense. Je vous contacterai lundi. Je suppose que j'aurais les réponses à vos questions d'ici là. »

« Déjà? » Elle fut furieuse contre elle-même en se sentant si déçue. Le bien-être de Ron était infiniment plus important que son propre plaisir de la compagnie de Rogue. Vouloir prolonger l'enquête juste parce qu'elle aurait aimé lui parler plus était horrible.

« J'en suis convaincu. Je n'aimerais pas faire traîner les choses plus que nécessaire. Mes services sont très coûteux. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Voulez-vous utiliser mon appartement pour transplaner? Il n'y a pas vraiment de bons endroits pour se cacher par ici. »

« Ça ira. Je suis un peu nostalgique de ce que signifie agir en moldu, parfois. »

« Bon, ben alors ... Je suis impatiente d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

« Naturellement. Bonne journée, Miss Granger. »

« Bonne journée également, M. Rogue. Profitez du reste de votre week-end. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête formel et s'en alla.

Elle se retourna et poussa la clé dans la serrure, se précipita vers son appartement où elle courut tout droit vers la fenêtre pour le regarder s'éloigner.

Rogue traversa la route. Ses longs cheveux battant lourdement au rythme de ses pas. Il dépassa une jolie femme qui se retourna sur lui et lui lança un regard ouvertement appréciateur qui fit grincer des dents Hermione. Une fois qu'il eut gagné le trottoir d'en face, il se retourna, levant brusquement le bras en agitant la main. Hermione sourit et commença à lever la main lorsqu'elle vit un taxi arriver et s'arrêter en face de lui. Rien dans son attitude ne montra qu'il l'avait vue. Elle se sentit vide lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Il allait aussi vraiment falloir qu'elle se procure des lunettes.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione était plongée dans les archives quand une sonnerie retentit, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Elle repoussa _Traités avec les Centaures_ sur le côté, se leva et s'éloigna de la table où elle était assise. Elle cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques personnes présentes quand elle était arrivée ce matin. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment ils étaient partis. Elle fronça les sourcils, déçue. Elle était souvent venue se perdre dans ses recherches, mais cette fois, elle avait voulu essayer de papoter avec l'une ou l'autre personne. Cela faisait partie de son plan. Celui qu'elle avait passé toute la journée de dimanche à mettre sur pied. Celui qui devait changer sa vie. Rogue lui avait dit que si elle était malheureuse alors elle devait changer. Ça avait eu l'air si simple dit comme ça. Mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte sa propre inaction.

Elle descendit à la cafétéria en suivant un groupe de gens, elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter de les rattraper. La porte se referma sur son nez. Elle saisit la poignée et tira, mais un bras vint atterrir sur son épaule et refermer la porte à nouveau.

« Venez avec moi, Granger. Vous ne voulez pas manger avec ces crétins de toute façon. »

Elle sentit un sourire éclatant fleurir sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers M. Rogue. C'était presque douloureux, car il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait souri ainsi. Son bras était encore contre la porte et il était donc très, très proche. Tout son être s'enflamma en prenant conscience de sa proximité.

Il sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer », dit-il d'un ton brusque alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte pour se mettre en route.

Elle enferma ses pensées confuses dans une boîte et trottina derrière lui.

« Est-ce à propos de Lavande? » demanda-t-elle en atteignant l'ascenseur.

« Quelle autre raison y aurait-il? » répondit-il avec irritation.

Hermione garda le silence après ça. Elle se contenta de couiner quand il lui attrapa le bras et les fit transplaner tous les deux dans la ruelle derrière Au Royaume du Hibou.

« Seriez-vous intéressée par un bon curry? » demanda Rogue en jetant un œil à la ruelle avant de se diriger vers le mur du fond.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. « Ce serait agréable » répondit-elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Est-ce qu'il l'emmenait pour Lavande? Est-ce qu'il l'emmenait déjeuner? Il n'y avait pas de curry dans le monde magique. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être qu'il allait lui montrer le secret de Lavande, puis l'emmener déjeuner? Est-ce que ça comptait pour un rancard? Elle tapota ses cheveux.

« Aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Il me semble que vous ne prenez que quarante minutes pour déjeuner. » Hermione se retourna pour voir qu'il avait ouvert un passage dans le mur. Elle entra dans le tunnel sombre. Elle se hâta derrière lui, se demandant comment il savait qu'elle ne prenait que quarante minutes alors qu'elle avait droit à une heure.

Une fois à l'intérieur du tunnel, il tapa sur le mur et referma le passage derrière eux, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

« Lumos! » il se tenait juste à côté d'elle à nouveau. Tout proche encore une fois. Son cœur se mit à battre sauvagement, soit à cause de l'obscurité soudaine, soit parce que - non, c'était à cause de l'obscurité soudaine. La lumière diffusée par sa baguette capta une étincelle dans ses yeux noirs et elle fut complètement captivée par eux. Par lui. Elle était vraiment un cas désespéré. Il l'étudia avec attention. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Elle le voulait tout à coup plus que tout au monde. Au lieu de cela, il se détourna et pointa sa baguette sur ce qui ressemblait à une armoire cabossée et abîmée appuyée contre un mur fissuré. Elle cligna des yeux rageusement en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour examiner les vêtements qui y étaient soigneusement rangés.

« Certains de ces vêtements appartiennent à Lavande. Ginny lui a offert ce pull. Je ne reconnais pas les autres. »

« Ils sont tous à elle. Elle se change quand elle arrive ici le matin et avant de rentrer le soir à la maison. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Je vais vous montrer, mais d'abord je dois faire quelque chose, si vous le permettez. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle sans hésitation. Il s'approcha et agita sa baguette, annulant son Lumos. Elle sentit qu'il lui lançait un sort. Il répéta le sort sur lui-même. Quand il ralluma l'extrémité de sa baguette, elle eut un mouvement de recul jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Un glamour. Il lui en avait jeté un à elle aussi.

«Par ici, » dit-il, la conduisant vers une autre porte un peu plus loin dans le tunnel.

Ils sortirent d'un placard de service brillamment éclairé. Hermione resserra sa robe autour d'elle pour éviter de faire tomber les seaux et les balais empilés en équilibre précaire. Ce serait bien son genre alors qu'elle portait habituellement un pantalon et de faire tomber des choses avec les pans de sa robe. Elle capta son reflet sur la paroi du distributeur de serviettes en acier inoxydable et vit une femme d'affaires londonienne typique. Banale en tous points. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle suivit l'homme quelconque aux cheveux blond clairsemés qui quittait la pièce.

Ils sortirent d'un ancien immeuble de bureaux situé dans une rue de côté et marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit restaurant indien nommé Ustukhuddus des Patil. Ils s'assirent à une petite table du fond. Rogue avait expressément demandé cette table, même s'il y en avait de meilleures disponibles et Hermione était constamment dérangée par le personnel qui entrait et sortait de la cuisine.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur sortie du tunnel se contentant de le suivre confusément, mais elle savait qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il avait appris en temps voulu.

Elle avait du mal à le regarder. Il lui semblait physiquement repoussant et elle se demandait si cela avait avoir avec le glamour. Il parcourut le menu rapidement et le repoussa sur le côté pour observer la porte de la cuisine.

« Cet endroit semble assez récent à vue de nez, » dit-elle.

« Il l'est. Il a ouvert il y a quelques semaines. »

« Que me recommanderiez-vous? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis encore jamais venu manger ici. »

« Comment en avez-vous entendu parler? Vous l'a-t-on recommandé? Ou aimez-vous simplement essayer de nouveaux endroits? »

« J'ai suivi leur gérante ce matin. Elle tourne aussi en cuisine quand c'est nécessaire. Dites, moi Miss Granger, avez-vous une idée de ce que signifie Ustukhuddus? » Elle secoua la tête. « Le mot est originaire d'Inde, mais il désigne une plante particulièrement parfumée. Des suggestions? »

L'intensité de son regard la scotcha. « Lavande. »

« Exact. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. «Voilà le grand mystère? Elle avait ouvert un restaurant? » Hermione regarda le nom estampé sur le menu à nouveau. « Patil. Laquelle? Padma ou Parvati? »

« Les deux. Elles sont toutes les deux ses associées. »

Hermione sentit un début de colère noire prendre le dessus sur la confusion. « C'était _ça_ le fameux mystère? » répéta-t-elle. « Elle nous a fait vivre un enfer pour un foutu _restaurant_? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? » Hermione jeta le menu et se leva. Elle hésita entre faire irruption dans la cuisine ou se ruer dehors. Elle choisit cette dernière option.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la rue enveloppée dans un nuage de colère. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que le glamour avait été levé jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise les regards détaillant la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle baissa les yeux et vit ses robes, simples et familières. Elle grogna.

Elle s'était tellement inquiété. Ron était dévasté. Harry et Ginny étaient malades de peur, et tout ça pour rien. Juste un stupide petit drame familial dont elle se serait aisément passée. Son estomac grogna de colère autant que de faim. Elle se dirigea vers un vendeur de chips. Elle s'était jurée de laisser tomber la graisse dans le cadre de son régime, mais au diable le régime. Et au diable son plan.

Elle attendit patiemment dans la file et quand son tour arriva elle commanda un Chips and cheese et un pudding aux pruneaux. Et un Coke Zero. Elle s'écarta en attendant son plat et entendit quelqu'un commander un fish and chips d'une voix familière. Elle soupira. Bien sûr, il était là. Il semblait toujours là à présent. Mais pas à la même distance que celle dont elle commençait, semblait-il, à devenir obsédée.

Elle fixa sa nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit cuite, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers une banquette dégoûtante où elle faillit laisser échapper son plateau en plastique et son verre. Rogue les rattrapa, sacrifiant par la même occasion sa manche toute blanche.

« Je me sens vraiment idiote. » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé ses fils. « Vous pensez probablement aussi que je suis une imbécile. »

« Pourquoi? Parce que vous vous souciez de votre amie? En quoi est-ce stupide? » Elle leva les yeux et lut un léger trouble dans son regard. « Vous devriez savoir qu'avec mon passé j'apprécie assez la fidélité. » Il baissa les yeux et arrangea ses plats sur la table avec des mouvements précis et mit ensuite son plateau sur la table derrière.

« Vous saviez qu'elle venait ici et avait trouvé un emploi depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je m'en doutais. Vous écouter parler samedi à confirmé mes soupçons. »

« Quelle espèce d'imbécile. Elle a presque ruiné son mariage avec ses secrets. »

« Pour une femme qui a fui deux fois un foyer, je suis un peu surpris par votre attitude. Un homme intuitif pourrait même en déduire que vous êtes un peu jalouse de sa vie et en colère qu'elle ait risqué de la sacrifier. »

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cette pique bien placée. Elle se plongea dans sa nourriture.

« Je pense que vous seriez peut-être plus compréhensive si vous saviez pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Vous savez? Vous lui avez déjà parlé ? »

« Non, mais je _suis_ un homme intuitif. La réponse est évidente. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez donnée. Elle manquait simplement d'un but dans la vie. Mme Weasley aurait été contente d'être une femme au foyer à temps plein et une mère. Utiliser sa créativité pour trouver une nouvelle façon de préparer le rôti du dimanche ou aider ses enfants pour leurs devoirs. Elle était ce que vous pourriez bien ne jamais être. Facilement satisfaite. Mais une grande partie de ses projets lui a été volée par le destin. Elle avait besoin de plus que le rôti du dimanche et de sentir qu'elle avait sa place dans cet univers. Weasley vous a dit qu'elle était tout à coup heureuse. Tout comme avant. Elle a trouvé un moyen d'utiliser cette part d'elle pour remplir le vide. »

« Mais pourquoi tous ces secrets? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire? »

« Pourquoi vous et Weasley vous êtes-vous séparés après la guerre? »

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre.

« Parce que Ron avait besoin de porter la culotte et ne voulait pas que je travaille »

« Je doute qu'il ait changé son fusil d'épaule depuis. Il a juste trouvé une femme qui partageait sa philosophie rigide jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus eu envie. Mais elle a essayé de ménager la chèvre et le chou. Elle voulait le protéger de sa vérité. A savoir qu'elle avait simplement besoin de plus. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et sentit sa colère se dissiper.

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur les gens. Je suppose que vous avez vu cette même histoire se jouer de bien des façons dans votre métier. »

Il acquiesça. « En effet. J'ai appris à décrypter les gens pour survivre pendant la guerre. Comprendre les êtres humains est venu de concert. Ça rend mon travail presque ennuyeusement simple. Cela et mes capacités à rôder avec mon prodigieux cerveau. » Elle leva les yeux pour voir son regard amusé associé à ce qui aurait pu presque être un sourire. Presque. Elle rit.

« Et vous êtes modeste avec ça? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être? L'arrogance m'a fortement desservi. Mais l'humilité ne m'a pas été plus favorable. M'en tenir à la vérité sur moi-même semble avoir fonctionné. »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un long moment après ça. Le silence lui fit l'impression d'un poids qui l'oppressait. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un autre sujet de discussion.

« Alors, comment êtes-vous devenu détective privé? » Il sembla également reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet.

« Après avoir récupéré de ce maudit serpent, le Ministère m'a donné comme tâche de traquer mes anciens camarades. Au début, ça faisait partie de ma liberté conditionnelle. Après la première année, ils ont commencé à me payer. Ils le font encore. Beaucoup. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour commettre un délit ou un misérable bandit qui tente prendre un nouveau départ dans un autre pays. Lorsque les Aurors sont limités par leur règlement, ils louent mes services. Des cas comme le vôtre sont juste de petits boulots pour arrondir les fins de mois. » Elle sourit alors qu'elle le regardait finir sa boisson. Rogue buvant à la paille était plutôt charmant et surtout adéquat et correct.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà renseigné sur l'elfe de maison? »

« Non, mais il y avait une tanière d'elfe dans ce tunnel abandonné. Je soupçonne qu'elle l'y ait trouvé. Nous n'en saurons pas plus, à moins de lui demander. »

« Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant? » demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser un doigt dans le sel restant dans son assiette.

« Cela dépend de ce que vous préférez. Voulez-vous que je le dise à Weasley? Ou voulez-vous que je vous en laisse les honneurs? »

« Je pense que je préférerais que vous lui disiez, mais je serai derrière vous. » Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin d'avoir 'quelqu'un derrière moi' »? demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais je vais probablement avoir très envie d'être derrière vous quand vous mettrez un coup de pied dans la fourmilière », répondit-elle franchement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quand êtes-vous devenue lâche, Granger? »

Piquée au vif, elle recula dans la douleur et la colère qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. « Quand j'ai compris à quel point la vie pouvait faire mal, Rogue. » Elle entassa son bordel sur le plateau et se leva. « Je prendrai contact avec votre bureau après avoir parlé à Harry. Je vous ferai savoir où et quand pour l'annoncer à Ron. Peut-être qu'Harry sera volontaire et vous épargnera de le faire. Si tel était le cas, alors vous pourrez clôturer votre facture et me la faire parvenir. » Elle jeta ses déchets dans la poubelle et déposa son plateau sur le dessus de la pile avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait un un air fermé, presque méfiant, sur le visage. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Je suis très reconnaissante. Et je vais aller de l'avant et me dire que j'ai apprécié nos diverses conversations et que j'espère voir nos chemins se croiser à nouveau. Bonne journée, M. Rogue. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regarda simplement avec étonnement. Elle se retourna et partit. Elle sentit ses yeux dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Elle transplana jusqu'au Ministère. Quand elle fut de retour parmi ses piles de dossiers, elle s'assit à sa table habituelle et fondit en larmes. Elle fut pour la première fois de sa vie incapable d'expliquer exactement pourquoi elle pleurait.

.

ooOOoo

.

Ginny était assise à la gauche de Lavande lui tenant la main, tandis que Ron, en pleurs, se serrait contre elle à sa droite, son bras passé autour d'elle. Harry était accroupi devant elle, une main sur son genou, hochant la tête pour l'encourager alors qu'elle parlait. Hermione se tenait à l'écart et M. Rogue se tenait au milieu de leur salon attendant que les dernières réponses arrivent.

Ses hypothèses se révélèrent être tout à fait justes. Les changements de vêtements, c'était pour l'empêcher de ramener l'odeur du restaurant à la maison après que Ron ait commencé à avoir des soupçons. Les chaussures sur le toit, c'était quand elle s'était trompée et portait la mauvaise paire de chaussures à son retour à la maison et les y avait jetées, prise de panique. Seules les dernières pièces du puzzle étaient manquantes, mais Lavande était en train d'y venir.

« J'ai craqué un jour où je faisais du shopping. J'ai commencé à pleurer et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Les gens me regardaient. Je suis tombée sur cette ruelle et m'y suis cachée. La douleur était intolérable. Je sentais que je mourrais si je continuais à vivre comme une moitié de femme plus longtemps. J'ai commencé à taper sur les murs. Puis la porte dérobée s'est ouverte. Ça ressemblait à un endroit idéal pour se cacher, alors je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Iggy. »

L'elfe de maison en question gémit légèrement et baissa les oreilles en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Il était là depuis une éternité. Sa famille s'était cachée dans le tunnel pendant le Blitz (ndt : Bombardement éclair de Londres en septembre 1940). Ils auraient été capturés dans le Londres moldu et attendaient là de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Iggy avait créé une nouvelle porte, mais ils se sont faits bombarder. Ils sont tous morts. Sauf Iggy. Il est resté là tout ce temps se sentant bon à rien. Ça le rendait cinglé.

Elle regarda l'elfe, puis fit un geste. Il rampa sur le tapis en poussant des borborygmes et en ronronnant et quand Harry se recula il vint pratiquement se fondre dans les jambes de Lavande.

« J'ai trouvé mon chemin jusqu'au côté moldu et je suis tombée sur ce petit restaurant qui venait juste de couler. J'ai décidé que c'était le destin. J'allais pouvoir donner un but à Iggy et par la même occasion m'en trouver un à moi aussi. J'ai entraîné Padma et Parvati là-dedans. » Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son joli visage. « Je suis tellement désolée, Ron. Je sais que je t'aies déçu. J'aurais dû été heureuse avec ce que nous avions. Ça aurait dû être suffisant. »

« Non! Non, Lav'. Ca ne l'était pas. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. _Je_ suis désolé. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu as pensé que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire. Tout va bien. Je suis heureux. Je suis si heureux. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un autre mec. » Hermione se tassa sur elle-même lorsqu'elle le vit commencer à sangloter et que Lavande lui assura frénétiquement qu'il était son seul vrai amour. Harry tira Ginny du canapé et la tint serrée dans ses bras. Tout avait été pardonné. Happy end pour tout le monde. Hermione les maudit tous pour leur bonheur. Elle se maudit pour sa mesquinerie. Elle voulait tellement connaître ça mais savait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle s'avança et serra l'épaule de Lavande.

« Lavande, je suis très heureuse que tu n'aies pas été en danger. Je sais que maintenant que tout a été mis à plat, vous trouverez tous les deux un nouveau et plus profond bonheur ensemble. Je vais m'en aller maintenant et vous laisser un peu d'intimité. »

Elle dut subir trois rounds de câlins et de déclarations d'amitiés éternelles et promettre de les inviter à venir manger dans son nouvel appart' avant de pouvoir enfin partir. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et hocha la tête vers lui en guise d'adieu et il lui rendit un petit signe de tête en retour avant de commencer à faire ses propres au revoir. Elle ne resta pas pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait le courage de l'embrasser.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione était assise dans la taverne obscure à regarder les gens derrière elle dans le miroir terni derrière le bar. Elle jouait avec son vieux galion de l'AD en terminant son verre. Quand elle arriva à attirer l'attention de l'horrible barman au Gobelin se cachant dans sa lignée, elle lui fit signe qu'elle désirait un autre verre. Il lui fit un signe du menton qu'il avait enregistré la commande et retourna à sa conversation.

C'était un endroit horrible, plein de gens horribles. Mais c'était là qu'il avait voulu la rencontrer la première fois et elle avait trouvé l'endroit adapté à son humeur mélancolique. Et ici, personne ne la dérangerait, et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle fit tourner la pièce de monnaie sur le comptoir. Toute cette folie avait commencé avec cette pièce. Ce fichu souvenir de son effrayante jeunesse. Tout le monde glorifiait ce passé. Tout le monde était un héros et tout le monde avait combattu pour la bonne cause. Personne ne semblait se rappeler que tout le monde n'avait pas survécu. Ou que les gens comme elle et Rogue avaient été contraints de faire des choses terribles et survivre à de terribles douleurs. Elle était censée l'oublier et le sacrifier sur l'autel du vivre-heureux-pour-toujours-après-ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aurait voulu ce qu'ils avaient tous. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même plus longtemps.

Le barman lui apporta un nouveau verre de Whiskey pur feu et elle prit une décision soudaine et douloureuse. Elle poussa son vieux galion sur le bar pour payer sa boisson. Alors que l'homme allait lui prendre des mains, une chaude et douce main aux longs doigts fins se referma sur la sienne et recouvrit la pièce.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire cela. »

« Non, mais je dois vraiment,» répondit-elle en fixant le bois poli. Rogue fouilla dans sa poche et paya pour sa boisson. Elle grogna.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas. La pièce n'est pas un véritable galion et elle appartient en partie aux gobelins. A moins que vous ne teniez pas à vos fesses, vous devriez reconsidérer votre choix. »

Hermione fulmina. Elle se retourna et arracha violemment les épingles de ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans tout en continuant à fulminer.

« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours faire cela? » lui dit-elle sèchement dans un excès de colère.

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours faire quoi? »

« Pourquoi persistez-vous avec vos petites attentions qui semblent à un moment trop romantiques pour être appropriées et retombez dans le prosaïsme l'instant qui suivant? »

Ses sourcils firent un bon jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Vous pensez que je suis romantique? Pourquoi? »

Elle fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un cri et un grognement.

« Je ne sais pas, Rogue. C'est vous l'expert en psychologie. Dites-le moi? Pourquoi devrais-je penser que vous êtes capable de gestes romantiques? Peut-être que je me berce d'illusions? » Elle but son verre d'une traite, puis le fit claquer sur le comptoir et sauta de son tabouret pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Rogue? »

Il se déplaça légèrement.

« Nous n'avons pas réglé la question de mon paiement, » dit-il. Il la regarda comme si elle était une énigme particulièrement intrigante.

« Très bien. Bien sûr. Votre argent. Je vous ai dit ce matin que vous pouviez m'envoyer la facture. » Elle se détourna, mais il attrapa son bras.

« Miss Granger, êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester et discuter? Vous semblez bouleversée. »

« Non, je pense que je devrais y aller. Je ne suis pas prête pour une conversation et je suis certaine que plus je passerais de temps proche de vous, moins je serai cohérente. Bonne nuit, M. Rogue. Envoyez-moi votre facture demain dans la matinée. »

Il lâcha son bras et recula. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit du bar.

.

ooOOoo

.

Elle remontait la rue où se trouvait son appartement. La nuit pleine des bruits de la ville l'apaisait. Les Moldus étaient toujours en train de faire quelque chose et être parmi eux la faisait toujours se sentir ancrée dans leur monde, même si elle passait la plupart de son temps dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle aurait pu transplaner directement à son appartement, mais elle avait besoin de marcher pour se vider la tête. Elle avait réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées au sujet de Ron et Lavande et à voir clair sur ses réactions face à la jalousie et l'envie qu'ils lui causaient. Il était temps de passer à autre chose et de cesser de punir ses amis parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés plus résistants qu'elle ne l'était. Si elle était malheureuse, elle avait besoin de changement. Elle essaierait à nouveau demain.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son immeuble et fixa l'homme qui la regardait assis sur les marches. Elle laissa échapper un long et douloureux soupir et se dirigea vers lui. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son après-rasage. Elle était à peu près sûre que c'était de l'après-rasage.

« Que faites-vous ici? Votre contrat est terminé, M. Rogue. »

« Oui. Il l'est. Vous n'êtes plus ma cliente. Je suis à court de raisons rationnelles pour discuter avec vous. »

Elle haleta, soudain consciente de la façon dont il était tout proche d'elle, il était là à nouveau. Son stupide cœur commença à s'emballer, encore, comme s'il n'avait pas appris la leçon de ces derniers jours.

« Pourquoi vous tenez-vous toujours si près de moi? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas supporter être plus loin. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que vous êtes belle. Hermione, puis-je vous embrasser? »

« Oh, Merlin ... »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira étroitement avant d'incliner son menton vers le haut du bout de son doigt chaud. Il se pencha lentement, lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour protester. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu, même s'il elle l'avait voulu. Elle était presque paralysée. Elle regarda simplement son visage s'approcher lentement jusqu'à ce que finalement leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes elles aussi. Oh, tellement chaudes. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Lorsque leurs langues s'enchevêtrèrent enfin, il dut la retenir parce que ses jambes devinrent du coton et commencèrent à fléchir. Un léger soupir lui échappa et il rompit le baiser en l'attirant contre lui, caressant doucement sa tempe de sa joue. _Définitivement de l'après rasage_. Il haletait et savoir qu'elle en était la cause l'étourdit. Elle le serra un peu plus.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant cela? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans la confusion? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Parce que vous êtes si belle,» murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Vous m'intimidiez. »

Elle aboya un rire incrédule. « Je _vous_ intimidais? Vous plaisantez! Je me suis allègrement couverte de ridicule devant vous ces derniers jours. C'était loin d'être de l'intimidation. »

« Je ne vous ai pas trouvée stupide. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre que votre bienveillance habituelle. Je ne savais pas ce que vous ressentiez. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Comment avez-vous pu manquer ça? Je vous ai suivi partout comme un stupide toutou! »

« Hermione, je suis tristement célèbre pour ne pas savoir reconnaître quand une femme _ne_ s'intéresse pas à moi. Pourquoi auriez-vous pensé que je sois plus apte à voir quand une femme s'intéresse à moi? Je suis désolé, mais vous auriez dû être un peu plus directe.»

« Moi qui pensais que vous étiez ce grand lecteur du langage corporel. »

« Je ne suis pas infaillible. J'ai appris à me méfier de ce que semblait trop beau pour être vrai. D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu le sommeil depuis notre première rencontre vendredi soir. »

« Oh? »

Il acquiesça. « Je suis resté éveillé chaque nuit à essayer de trouver la moindre raison pour laquelle une jeune femme aussi brillante, belle et intelligente que vous serait intéressée par moi. La conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé était que si je me rapprochais de vous, alors je grandirais dans votre estime. »

« Excellent. Bien joué. Même si je pense que j'étais déjà passablement éprise en rentrant chez moi le vendredi. »

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Okay, il avait seulement utilisé sa bouche et ses yeux, ses joues n'avaient qu'à peine bougé. Mais ce fut un sourire magnifique quand même.

« Voulez-vous venir et rencontrer mes chats? »

« L'offre pour le petit-déjeuner tient toujours? »

« Oui, mais la cuisine est fermée jusqu'au matin », dit-elle avec un regard timide.

« Je peux certainement trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant. »

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je sens qu'attendre ne va pas me poser de problème,» murmura-t-elle.

« J'espère bien. »

.

*fin*

.

ooOOoo

.

Note de DaPlok : Merci à toi d'avoir traduit cette petite fiction au goût guimauve bien agréable ^^. Aurette s'est trouvée une traductrice attitrée qui lui fait honneur, elle en a, de la chance !

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ahaha, je dirais même dégoulinante de guimauve, hein ! Mais je la trouvais sympa ^^ Roooh ! Merci, merci, merciiii ! Mais sans ton œil aiguisé, elle aurait été nettement moins veinarde Aurette :p Merci encore pour ta relecture et tes conseils avisés !

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, quoi qu'il en soit, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour me faire plaisir, hein ! =)

.

Note tout court :p :

Et sinon, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés de le savoir : Les noms des chats d'Hermione sont inspirés d'un poème d'Eugene Field (il y a aussi un dessin animé Disney) : Trois bébés nommés Wynken, Blynken et Nod s'envolent dans la nuit étoilée dans leur sabot-voilier. Amarrés à un nuage, ils essayent d'attraper une étoile-poisson mais s'accrochent eux-mêmes avec les hameçons de leur canne à pêche. Une comète les approche de très près et en revenant les percutent. Le bateau-sabot fonce dans un énorme nuage endormi qui en se réveillant le pousse d'une douce brise vers un autre nuage. Ainsi de suite, la brise devient tempête qui renvoie les bébés sur terre, le voilier devenant un berceau. Les bébés redeviennent alors un seul bébé endormi dans son berceau.

.

.

Les p'tites annotations rigolotes de DaPlok !

.

Tout proche encore une fois. Son cœur se mit à battre sauvagement, soit à cause de l'obscurité soudaine, soit parce que - non, c'était à cause de l'obscurité soudaine. ***$* Quoi d'autre, hein ? *$*** Sev4 : En effet, y a peu de chance que ça soit à cause d'un sombre et sexy sorcier… L'obscurité soudaine, c'est teeeeellement plus crédible :p

« Et vous êtes modeste avec ça? » ***$* Quel horrible adjectif. *$***

Les chaussures sur le toit, c'était quand elle s'était trompée et portait la mauvaise paire de chaussures à son retour à la maison et les y avait jetées, ***$* Et donc Ron n'est pas capable de différencier une taille de chaussure féminine d'une masculine. *$*** Sev4 : Faudrait quand même voir à pas trop lui en demander, hein… c'est Ron, quoi ! XD

. Elle se retourna et arracha violemment les épingles de ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans tout en continuant à fulminer. ***$* Très moldu le coup de la femme l'Oréal. *$*** Sev4 : XD


End file.
